


Suck It Up, Buttercup

by missjay1988



Series: How To Change Your Life In Eight Days [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships are all about compromise (and pet names).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It Up, Buttercup

_wedding: t- 7 days_

Six hours after the proposal, John and Sherlock had discussed and decided on a number of details about the ceremony: when it would take place (one week), who would walk down the aisle, if anyone (Sherlock), where it would be (Angelo’s) and even name changes (Watson-Holmes).

They had been quiet for the last twenty minutes or so. Some hours ago they had moved from the couch to John’s bed. They were curled around each other, Sherlock’s head resting on John’s good shoulder. John was slipping his hand through Sherlock’s curls, pulling rumbles of contentment from his fiancé.

John broke the silence. “Ready to get some sleep, love?”

Sherlock stopped moving his hand over John’s belly and tried to ignore the illicit thrill that ran through him at the endearment. “Please tell me you aren’t going to be using horrid pet names.”

“Suck it up, buttercup.” John’s grin was pure evil.

Sherlock shuddered. “John…”

“Yes, muffin?”

“Oh god.” Sherlock buried his face in John’s shoulder. “Stop.”

John pushed Sherlock onto his back. He rolled over as well, propping himself on his elbow, looking down at Sherlock. “Stop what, pudding pop?”

“How and why are you coming up with these atrocious names?”

“Do you have a problem with me wanting to have something special to call you, love bug?” The grin on his face was teasing, but John’s eyes were serious.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath. “Well played, John, well played.” After debating with himself for a moment, he finally gave in. “Oh, alright. But only ‘love’. None of those other garish pet names you came up with. And only in our flat. Those are my terms.”

John leaned in for a kiss. “Lovely.” They kissed for a while, John relaxing on top of Sherlock.

Finally, John settled down with his head on Sherlock’s heart. “Sleep well, love.”

Sherlock drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.

*

When Sherlock woke up some time later, the sun was in the sky and John was nowhere to be seen. Faint noises drifted up to him from downstairs, telling him his partner was in the kitchen, most likely making tea. He climbed out of bed and went downstairs, stopping in the doorway to watch John move around the kitchen. Dressed in sweats and a t-shirt with his hair mussed from sleep, John was gorgeous. Sherlock always thought so, but there was something about seeing him this casual and knowing that John had climbed out of a bed Sherlock had also been in that enhanced his attractiveness.

Moving behind the man standing at the sink, Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s waist. After pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, he mumbled a greeting into his ear. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, love.” Sherlock could hear the grin in John’s voice. “Greg called about a half hour ago. He’s on his way here to get the case files from the investigation we finished last week. He should be here any minute.” Just then there was a knock at the door. “Can you finish the tea while I get them for him?”

“I suppose. But only this once.” Sherlock attempted a scowl, but quickly gave up, as he suspected it was closer to a love-sick grin. John smiled and dropped a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth in thanks.

Sherlock turned to finish the tea while John walked into the living room, grabbing the needed files on the way through.

He opened the door to find Lestrade on the other side holding a large cup of coffee. “Hey Greg. Come on in. Have a seat if you want.”

Lestrade walked in, but didn’t sit down. “Sorry, don’t have time to stay. Just came by to grab those files. Got a meeting this morning.”

As John went to hand the folders over, they heard Sherlock’s voice from the kitchen. “John, do you want a scone? Mrs. Hudson dropped them off before she left for vacation.”

John smiled. “Sure, love. I’ll be just a minute.” The smile turned to a grin at Lestrade’s look of shock and the mortified clatter of dishes coming from the kitchen. “Thanks for stopping by, Greg. Call us if you find an interesting case.” With that, John firmly pushed Lestrade out of the flat, and locked the door behind him.

He made his way into the kitchen to find Sherlock standing by the table (which was covered in slides and what looked like green slime). “We agreed, John! We said no pet names in front of others!” His arms gestured wildly.

John sidled closer, carefully wrapping his arms around Sherlock. “No, love. You said only in our flat, and _that_ is what I agreed to. I never said I wouldn’t say it in front of others.” Sherlock glared, unhappy with the semantics John was playing, but unable to argue. “Once again, well played, John Watson. Well played.”

John grinned cheekily and leaned in for a kiss. Despite his (dwindling) irritation, Sherlock didn’t try to resist. “Oh, love, trust me, I know.”


End file.
